Surviving my father's mistake
by a cup of tea at 221b
Summary: Sekai Kayaba is the daughter of the great Akihiko Kayaba, who is the creator/director of the Nerve Gear and the game Sword Art Online. Although he let's her play the demo of this realistic game, he refuses to let her play the real thing. So Sekai takes matters into her own hands and steals one of the first games.


"Tomorrow is the release of the game, Sekai. And it's the last day for you to be able to play the Beta. Which floor have you come to?" My father asked.  
"Uhhhm." I tapped my finger on my chin and thought about how far I had come. I clapped my hands together as I remembered which floor I was on.  
"Floor 20." I smiled in pride. My father's jaw almost dropped.  
"There are only 20 floors on the Beta! How is that even possible?" he asked in confusion.  
"It was pretty simple. All of the bosses were in plain sight." I shrugged. He chuckled.  
"That's my girl." he ruffled my hair and went to the kitchen. I straightened my hair and walked upstairs to my room. Today is the last day for me to go back to the game. My father has already told me that I wasn't allowed to play the actual game when it is released. He told me it was because I was to focus on studying so that one day I would be able to make a game myself.  
I put the Nerve gear on and laid down on my bed. Excitement poured over me. I smiled as I said these words for the last time.  
"Link Start!" The games switched on. Colours flew past me. Red, yellow, green, blue, purple, grey and black lasers. The little 'OK!' circles popped up, all five of them, indicating that the game system was ready. Then the menu popped up.  
Language - English  
Username - Sekai  
Password - ******  
I looked at myself. I looked completely the same as in the real world; my father did that for me. The only difference was my clothes and sword. I had a white shirt that was held up by the straps tied together behind my neck and a short skirt that had slits up each side of my waist, the outline of the shirt and skirt was a ocean blue colour. My sword has a golden cross form on the handle, with blue rubies on each side of the handle as well as in the middle of the cross, it is thin and long with a V formation at the end.

I worked really hard to achieve my sword. I had traveled to the dungeons to get the materials and then create my sword from scratch. I'm really proud of it though. I just wish I could show it off to other players, but there never seems to be anyone playing when I'm online. I haven't met anyone on this game, even though there are a thousand players.

I travelled back to the dungeons to see if there was any hidden treasure there. I found a small room with a treasure chest right in the middle. I knew it was a trap, but with my high ranking level, I decided to open the chest anyway. As soon as I flipped the lid of the chest open the room went dark red. The doors closed and tall white creatures appeared from the walls. I reached for my sword that was strapped to my back. I pulled it out and looked for my first victim.  
"Are you just going to stand there or attack me?" When I said those words one of them headed towards me. I smiled, _finally_.  
I ran towards the one that was heading towards me and jumped over it. Before it could turn around I cut its head off. Two others raced towards me. I ran between them and sliced them both in half. At the same time, all of them tried to attack me. I laughed, this was too easy. I killed them all and they all turned into beautiful small diamonds that floated until they completely disappeared. I walked over to the chest and saw a black cloak lying inside of it. When I touched it, it disappeared into my items bag. I put my sword away and sliced through the air with my right hand, this caused the menu screen to come up. Five little white circles floated in a straight row. I pressed the first button that opened my inventory. I clicked on the cloak which was titled 'Fukachi'. Fukachi was 'unknowable' in Japanese. Unknowable? What did that mean?  
I put the cloak on. It was a long black cloak that covered me from head to toe, only showing my clothes, arms and legs. The shadow from the cloak caused my clothes to change from blue and white to black and grey. There was a hoodie attached to the cloak. I put it over my head and looked at my reflection in a near puddle. Half of my face was covered in the shadow of the hoodie; the only part you could see is my mouth. I could see everything perfectly, as if there was no shadow on my face.  
I teleported to my house in the forest. I looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't see myself. I was completely disguised. I tried shaking my head to see if the hoodie would fall off, but it didn't. I jumped up and down, did back flips and front flips; nothing happened. I tried taking the hoodie off myself and it just simply slipped off. _That's strange_. I looked closely at the mirror. When I put the cloak on my user name changed to 'Fukachi'. I tried to take it off and my name changed back to 'Sekai'. What a strange item. This would be good use in the future, if I ever get to play SAO –Sword Art Online- ever again.


End file.
